


Vein

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [26]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Short, but for the life of me i can't think where, crossposted from ffn, i sort of feel like i stole this idea from somewhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: The veins of Danny's wrists showed blue against his pale skin. He dropped his arms back to the bed. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Had he been dreaming? He had weird dreams when he was sick, and his dreams had gotten weirder overall after half-dying. On the other hand, this was the first time he'd gotten sick since said half-death, and he really didn't know how that was going to affect him.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Vein

The veins of Danny's wrists showed blue against his pale skin. He dropped his arms back to the bed. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Had he been dreaming? He had weird dreams when he was sick, and his dreams had gotten weirder overall after half-dying. On the other hand, this was the first time he'd gotten sick since said half-death, and he really didn't know how that was going to affect him.

He really should have been more wary about Sam's cold. Even from the entirely mundane side of things, he really couldn't afford the missed days of school.

He sneezed. Once. Twice. Again. He wiped his nose with a tissue, and blew, hard. He looked at the the tissue. Tucker thought it was kind of gross that he did that, but he had once heard that the clarity of snot could show how sick you were. That probably wasn't true, but it had become a habit. He frowned at the tissue. Was his snot... glowing? Gross. He tossed it into the overfull wastebasket by his bed.

Gosh, he hoped his snot wasn't glowing. That wasn't exactly a giveaway when it came to his secret, but glowing and subtlety didn't go hand-in-hand.

At least it wasn't as bad as having his _veins_ glowing. Which is what he thought was happening earlier.

He adjusted himself on his bed, pulling his comforter up to his chin and rolling onto his side. He wanted to go to sleep. Sleeep. Sleeeep.

He woke up covered in sweat, blankets tangled around his limbs. The room was darker than it had been before. The veins of his arm shone bright and green against the shadows and his almost-white skin. He quickly hid his hands and face under his blanket.

Crap.


End file.
